


Pain

by ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01



Series: Kpop sickfic [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Back Pain, Brotherly Love, Crying, Gen, Hospitals, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, Pain, Please let me know what you think about my story, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01/pseuds/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01
Summary: Sometimes you need to know when you need to stop to hide your pain until it's become worse. But also it's good to have a family to take care of you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment and let me know what you think.

It's was the end of they're very busy day of practice. After the departure of Exo-M in China Exo-K practiced day and night for they're concert and performances. They're vocals and rapping are good but they still need to work on they're dance. In the middle of Growl dance a sharp pain from his wait kicked Kai making stumble and going into Suho.

"Kai what's wrong? Suho asked in his mother tone.

" Nothing. I'm just tired. That's all. "

" Fine them. We will practice this one more time then we go home. "

After the music ended the others prepared to leave. 

" Go without me ", Kai said." I forget something in another room."

"Ok" said Suho. "We will wait you at the car. Hurry up"

"Sure and thank you hyung."

 After he made sure that the others left and will not return Kai collapsed on his knees, his forehead touching the floor  and with a hand he pressed his hurting are. He was in so much pain that he didn't hear the door opening and neither people rushing to his side.

"Jongin-ah", a familiar voice said touching his shoulder making him flinch slightly.

He lifted his head to see his best friend, Taemin beside him and the others Shinee members in front of him looking worried at him. 

"Jongin are you ok?"

"I'm fine Taemin", he answered rising from the floor and wincing. 

"Bullshit", Minho said. "We can see from far away that you are hurting."

"Is your waist acting up again? One asked calmly. 

" No hyung. I'm just tired. I promise that I'm ok. But what are you doing here so late? "

Jonghyun pointed at Onew accusative and said:" This one said that is ok to have a late practice in the middle of night."

Kai giggled then said "Well I should go the others are waiting for me."

Aftre Kai left Key turned to Onew. 

"He was laying about his condition  right?"

"Of course."

"Are we going to tell the others?"

"Not yet. Let's hope that Jongin will not hide the pain from the others."

"You speak like you didn't know him", Taemin said."Is Jongin he will definitely hide his pain".

"We have to trust him that he will make the right decision. Now let's start practicing."

The others but mostly Jonghyun groaned when they heard that.

On the journey to they're home Jongin was quite concentrating to not show the others that he was in pain.

When they arrived at the apartment most of them decided to skip showering and going to sleep directly. After Sehun walked from the bathroom Jongin walked in and took a quick shower that shooted his aching muscle a little. After he changed in some shorts as a baggy shirt he took some painkillers. He walked in his shared room with D.O and saw that his roommate was asleep. He climbed and his bed too and before he falled asleep he prayed that the next day his pain will be gone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is updated. Please comment and let me know what you think about it.

Kai felt someone trying to shake him awake. He tried to hit the hand but without luck. The owner of the hand giggled then said:

"Wake up sleepy head. It's morning and Kyungsoo-hyung has made the breakfast."

Kai raised in sitting position and rubbed his eyes then looked at Sehun.

"Good morning Sehun-ah."

"Morning hyung. Come on. Oh I almost forgot Suho-hyung has got an call from the Manger and told him that we have the weekend off."

"Really?"

"Mhm".

"You go and eat I want to do something before I will join you." 

"Ok. Don't stay to long."

Sehun left the bedroom, smiling, knowing what is youngest hyung want to do.

Kai took his phone after the maknae left the room and called his best friend. After 3 rings he answered.

_"Good morning Jongin-ah "_

_"_ Morning Taemin. What are you and the others doing this weekend."

_"From some miracle we have the weekend off. Why?"_

"We have the weekend off too and I wondering if I could come at your house this weekend."

_"Of course you can. I will kick Jonghyun from my room and send him in Onew - hyung room so we can share my room like always."_

"Great. See you tomorrow at 10 then. Bye."

_"Bye"_

Jongin closed his phone them he get up from the bed and walked to the kitchen smiling and sitting at the table.

"I guess that after your smile that you will leave us this weekend, right?" Baekhyun said.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind guys."

"Not at all", said Chanyeol. "I hope you will have fun with Shinee. I know that you like to spend time with them(1)."

"Thank you hyung."

 After breakfast they're manager has come and picked them up and drive them to the company.

The dance practice has gone smoothly for the past thee hours. But after that Jongin back pain returned and has make him do mistakes. An hour Suho and the others accepted the mistakes but after they took half an hour rest and resumed they're dance Jongin was still making mistakes. After he run into Chaneyool, Suho stopped the music and turned to Kai angry.

"Yah Kim Jongin. What are you doing? You never make so much mistakes."

"Sorry hyung I wasn't focused."

"I bet you are thinking about the weekend? D.O said annoyed."

Kai wanted to say no but then he would needed to tell them about his pain. So he lied.

"That's right. Sorry hyung. I promise that I will pay attention."

"I know you will", said Suho. "Because you don't go anywhere in the weekend."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so. No go back to your position."

But Kai didn't do what Suho said. He took his bag and left the practice room ignoring the shouts from the others. He walked from the company to they're home on the foot and his pain has grown more powerful. He didn't bother changing his clothes when he arrived  he took some painkillers then he laid in the bed and cried himself to sleep.

He woke up the next day at 7:00 in the morning. He looked to see his roommate asleep and he knew that he and the others will be asleep till late as it's was weekend. He took his bag and put in it what he needed them left the room and house quietly without waking the others.

After 30 minutes he arrived at his destination and knocked at the door. After a few minutes of waiting he was about to leave when the door opened reveling an sleepy Jonghyun.

"Jongin-ah what are you doing at this hour. Taemin said that will be here at ten."

"Sorry for coming so early. I can leave and return later."

"It's ok. Come in."

Jongin entered and followed Jounghyun to the kitchen.

"Do you want some coffe?"

"Sure", he said as he sit on a chair at the kitchen stoll.

"Great. But you will need to wait for Key to woke up if you want breakfast. I'm not good at cooking."

"It's ok hyung. I can wait."

10 minutes later the coffe was ready and Jounghyun give Kai a coffee mug, then sit beside him with his coffee.

"So how come you decided to come so early." 

"Sorry about that. I was just excited to spend the weekend with you guys."

"Don't worry. Taemini is as happy as you. He even kicked me last night from our room."

Kai laughed at this than said. 

"He always does that."

"I know. So how are you and the others."

"We are fine. We have an performance in a month and we need to practice hard. Especially our dancing. What about you guys."

"We have an world tour in a month and we also practice hard."

"You can speak more quiet Jonghyun. You woke me up."

Jonghyun and Kai turned to see Onew entertaining in the kitchen and taking some coffee. 

"Sorry hyung."

"Fine. Jongin-ah what are you doing here so early?"

"He wanted to see us faster."

"Ok. Did you eat breakfast."

"Not yet. I only drank coffee."

"I'm going to make some breakfast for us and the others."

"Why can't we not wait for Key to woke up."

"Because Key is always woke up late when we have free days. And the kid needs food. And so you do Jjong. You are skinny."

 Onew started to prepare breakfast that woke up the rest of Shinee members including Key. When Taemin saw Kai he hugged him so hard that he pressed on his hurting are an maked him wince.

" Are you ok? "

"Yeah. Only that you hugged me too hard."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

After breakfast they spend the first day telling story about what else they did. They played video games and board games. After lunch at Minho request they watched anime. And they ended the day with dinner and an horror movie.

 "Taemin", Jongin said. "Are you awake?"

It's was late in the night and they decided to call night and everyone left for they're shared rooms. 

"Yes. Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

Taemin raised in sitting position and opened the bedside lamp. 

"For what Jongini?

" For taking your hyungs attention. I always do that when I come here."

Taemin laughed then said:" Jongin I don't care about that. After many years the founded someone else to annoy to no end. Plus I like to be an hyung. First because I can annoy you and you can't do anything about it. And secondly because I like to have an dongsaeng. Especially when is my best friend."

"Really?"

"Mhm. You may not be from our band but you are still a family to us. The rest of Exo too. And from now everyday you come here to spend the day with us you will be Shinee unofficial maknae. Unofficial because I'm the official."

Jongin laughed then said :"Thank you Taemin."

"You welcome. Now let's go to sleep. Good night."

"Good night."

Taemin closed the lamp then he laid in his bed and in a few minutes both boys falled asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Once in an interview Jongin said that everyday Shinee and Exo have free days in the same time, he likes to go at Shinee dorm and spend the day or weekend with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please comment and let me know what you think about my story and this chapter.

The next day has passed fast too. They woke up at 10 and they had breakfast than they took a walk in the park, watched a movie at the cinema, eating lunch at an restaurant, they go to beach and returned at 22 o'clock. They didn't have energy for nothing when they arrived so they changed in comfortable clothes and they got to sleep. Monday, Kai was in the car with Shinee. Kai has dance practice in the morning with the others and Shinee got vocal practice. Arriving there Minho suggested to drop Kai at the dance room then he will join the others.

"You don't need to do that hyung, I can go alone."

"It's not like is a problem. I want for my dongsaeng to arrive safe at his destination."

"But we are at the company. Nothing will happen. Plus I walked thousands of times alone here."

"Yes but bad things can still happen. Plus I want to see the others too."

"Ok then."

Well that's wasn't 100% true. Yes Minho wants to see the other Exo members. But the real fact is that he wanted to make sure that the younger will ok. This morning he saw some discomfort in the younger boy and he knew that it can be from his waist. So that's why he decided to go with Kai. Better safe than sorry, right?

 Arriving at the destination Minho opened the door and entered followed by Kai.

"Hey guys",Minho said.

"Minho what's bringing you here?" Suho asked.

"Well Shinee has vocal practice in the morning and I decided to drop Kai here as you have practice in the morning too."

Minho and the rest of Exo-K talked a little while. In the meantime Kai changed his clothes and do his warmth up. After the talk was finished and Minho left  Suho walked angry in Jongin direction and slapped him.

" What did I tell you about not leaving? I told you to not go anywhere but you didn't listen and sneak out."

"You can't tell me what to do."

Suho slapped him again then said. 

"Watch your tongue brat. I'm older than you and the leader. So you need to do what I say. Because you didn't listen you will continue to practice when the rest of us will resting and you will stay after schedule too."

"But it's not fair."

"After me is very fair. After all your dance has been poor this days so extra practice will be perfect."

Kai said nothing and after all of them did they're warm up they began they're dancing. Fortunately his pain didn't come back in this first 2 hours. After 2 hours the others left in the relax room for much deserved rest except Kai and D.O who Suho put him in charge to make sure that Kai continues his dancing.

10 minutes later the pain returned in full force that he couldn't keep his balance anymore and collapsed on his knees. Kyungsoo rushed on his side and knelt beside him.

"Jongin-ah what's wrong?"

Jongin said nothing only clenched his teeth. He could feel tears falling on his cheeks. 

Kyungsoo took him by his shoulders and laid him down so his head was resting on his lap. 

"What's wrong?" he asked again but he got no answer.

By the time the pain began so much that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kai. Hey Kai. Wake up."

He tried to woke him but without luck. 

"Dammit",he said as he took his phone and texted to the others than called an ambulance.

"Don't worry Jongin. The help is on the way", he said looking down, worried, at the unconscious boy. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Exo-K members were in the hospital waiting anxious news about Kai. When D.O texted them and told them that Kai passed out and didn't woke up, they feared the worst. When the ambulance has come the doctors told them that he passed out from pain. Now they're were in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news. Chanyeol even called Onew and told him what happened. Onew saying that him and the rest of Shinee will be there after they finish they're photo shoots.

Finally after two hours of waiting a doctor approached them.

"How is Jongin?" asked Suho.

"Is fine and awake. "

"What happened?" Sehun asked.

"Your friend collapsed from pain. When he woke up he told me that this past days he suffered some back pain but he brushed them as nothing because is said that it's something that happens usually. But today was to much and he passed out."

"And now is ok? Baekhyun asked.

"Yes.I will prescribe him some medicine. You need to be sure that he will take the medicine even if is a slight pain."

The others nodded and the doctor told them that they can go and visit Kai but he stopped Suho.

"I want you to tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to say in front of others. It's your decision if you want to tell them or not."

"Sure."

"The boy situation is worse than that."

"What do you mean?"

"The pain was so bad that he affected almost all his muscles. Because he hided the pain it became worse. If he will suffer another attack like that I fear that he will lose the ability of dancing."

Suho looked at the doctor shocked. 

"You're joking, right?"

"Young man things like that aren't subjects for jokes."

 After that the doctor left and Suho walked in Kai room direction. The door was closed but he still could here the others talking.

"Why do you hide your pain?, he heard Kyungsoo asking.

"I thought It's was nothing. I get this pains almost all the time. So I thought it's nothing important."

Suho concern for the the second youngest was replaced by anger when he heard what he said. Angry he opened the door and walked to Kai and slapped him.

"Hyung!!" Sehun screamed when he saw Suho hitting a frail Kai.

"Not important you say? The doctor told that the pain was so bad that he affected your muscles. And if you get another attack like that you will lose the ability of dancing. If you think that it's not important that leave the group."

"Hyung enough", Baekhyun said as he and Chanyeol took Suho outside of the room.

Sehun and Kyungsoo looked to at Kai and they saw tears streaming down his face. 

"Kai", Kyungsoo said and when he touched his shoulder the younger flinched.

Kai laid in his bed and buried his head in the pillow and started to sob. Kyungsoo and Sehun looked sadly at each other and sit beside the crying boy trying to calm him down.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun shoved Suho in the wall looking angry at him. 

"What the hell was that hyung?" Chanyeol asked. "Why did you say that?"

"If he thinks that his health wasn't important that he doesn't belong here."

"You know" Baekhyun said. "You've always a good person who like to act like a mom and fuss and nag like one. You always did stupid and emberesing things that always make us laugh. But this past days you've been a jerk with Kai." 

"The boy is in the hospital and in pain and you slap him and yell at him to leave the group. I don't even know you hyung."

With that Chanyeol and Baekhyun returned to Kai room and Suho collapsed against the wall and put his head on his hands.

"What have I done?"

When the others two returned in Kai room Kyungsoo and Sehun looked at them worried.

"Kai cried himself to sleep." Sehun said.

"What Suho-hyung said has hit him hard." Kyungsoo said.

Kai could feel that he wasn't complet asleep because he could here the other conversation.

"We will take Kai with us this week."Onew said.

What's is Onew doing here?

"I really don't know if it's ok."Baekhyun said.

" You guys have a busy schedule. Our schedule isn't to busy and one of us can stay with him in every day this week."

" Ok then.But tell us how he will feel in this week and if he will be getting better. "

" Sure. "

"Ok then. I'm going to the dorm and pack him some things. He will be discharged tomorrow at noon. Then one of you can come and take him at your dorm."

After that Kai falled asleep completely and he couldn't here anything. All he knew is that he will stay with Shinee, not his band.

They don't want him anymore that's why Baekhyun accepted so easy the proposal?


	5. Chapter 5

On the way to Shinee dorm, Jongin was looking on the window without saying anything. Onew was a little worried, the younger is never quite around them and is happy to spend time with them. But he also think that is just tired and the next day he will be his usual self again.

Arriving at the dorm Kai closed himself in his temporary room  shared with Taemin. When Minho has come to ask him if he was hungry he closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. Eventually he felt asleep shortly after Minho left the room.

When he woke he saw that Taemin was asleep on the other bed. Looking at the clock he saw that it's was only 2 in the morning. He tried to get back to sleep but without luck. Groaning he get up from the bed, wincing at his back pain. Fortunately it's wasn't so bad as then. He left the room quietly and walked in the kitchen were he drank a glass of water.

Then he walked in the balcony, shivering slightly as he was dressed thin and outside was cold, and sit on a bench looking at the quiet city. He flinched when someone draped a blanket around his shoulders and turned his head to see Minho sitting beside him.

"What are you doing here so late without a coat? Is cold outside", Minho said.

Kai shugred than said. 

"I couldn't sleep anymore and I decided to come here. What about you?"

"I woke up because I was thirsty when I saw you in the balcony."

"I see. Minho-hyung why I'm here and not with the others?"

"Onew-hyung talked with Baekhyun and they agreed that it will be better to stay here this week as the others have a big schedule and our schedule let us have one of stay with you."

"I see. Thank you for taking care of me."

"No problem. We are family. We take care of each other. Now as you didn't eat anything you when you arrived because you falled asleep, do you want to eat something now?"

"Thank you hyung but no. The fresh air is making me sleepy again."

"Ok then. Go back to sleep brat", he said ruffling the younger hair.

As Kai left back to his shared room, Minho couldn't help but looking worried as the retreating figure. 

Kai felt someone shaking his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see Key.

"Wake up. It's 10 o'clock."

"Morning hyung."

"Morning. Now come one. Go and take a shower than come and eat something because you didn't eat anything yesterday."

After Key left Kai get up from his bed. Going to the bathroom he found that sitting in the cold air without a coat wasn't a good thing because he got a killing headache and he was felling nauseated.

After shower he changed his clothes and walked in the kitchen to see Key putting a plate with food and a cup with coffee on the table. 

"How did you slept Jongini?"

"Good hyung. Like always",he said sitting at the table. "You don't eat?"

"I eaten early. Do you have back pain."

"A little."

"Then after you eat don't forget to take your pills."

 "I won't hyung. When the have left?"

"A couple of hours ago. They have photoshot, dance and vocals practice and they will be back around evening. I can do that tomorrow. Now eat. I will be in the bathroom doing laundry if you need me."

 "Sure hyung."

After Key left, Kai looked at the food not wanting to eat but the back pain was annoying and if he wants to take the pills he needs to eat something.

So he took the fork and began to eat the food slowly. After he eat a little and drink some coffee he couldn't stomachache anything and he put the rest of food in the fridge and took the pills with an glass of water.

After that he walked in the living room and sit on the couch, and opened the TV. After an half of hour the nausea become worse and he rushed to the bathroom. Collapsing beside the toilet he began to throw up. After he was finished he felt light headed and passed out. But before he lost his consciousness completely he saw that he didn't collapsed on the hard floor but in someone arms. Than it's was only darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kai woke he saw that he was laying in a bed and something cold was on his forehead. Opening his eyes completely he saw that he was in his shared room from Shinee dorm. He raised in sitting position groaning when the pain has kicked from head and back in the same time. The door room opened and Taemin walked in the room.

"Jongin you're awake," he said when he saw the younger boy in sitting position.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really. Everything is fuzzy."

Taemin put the tray that he was carrying with him and sit at the edge of Jongin bed.

"Key-hyung said that he let you eat your breakfast and he left to the bathroom to make some laundry. He said that almost an hour ago you rushed in the bathroom and you began to throw up. Then you falled unconscious until now."

"How long I was out?"

Taemin said nothing only shifted uncomfortable.

"Please Taemin I want to know?"

"One day and I few hours. It's was 11 o'clock in the morning and now it's 9 o'clock. We didn't know if we should take you to the hospital or not. Jonghyun-hyung said that if you don't wake up today we will take you to the hospital."

"My band mates. Did they know?"

"Jonghyun-hyung called Suho and the others but no one answered. They're probably to busy. Onew - hyung said that he will try again today."

Jongin looked down at his lap and bit his lip. They are busy. But in the past when something happened one of them answered the phone even if they are busy. Did they really don't want him anymore?

Taemin saw the change in his best friend and he took his left hand and squeezed it gently.

"I've brought you some food and tea. Do you want them."

"I'm not hungry."

"What about tea. It will help you with the remaining nausea."

Taemin took the cup and brought it to Kai lips. Kai took the cup with his free hand from Taemin and drank the tea slowly.

Despite his efforts of trying to keep his tears from falling, a couple of them began to fall down on his cheeks. Taemin brushed them away with his thumb but the others took his place. Taemin took his tea cup and put it on the tray then he gathered the younger boy in his arms.

His chest was hurting physically at his best friend cries. He tried to calm him down but without luck. The breathing began to be harsh and he began to choke.

"Kai listen to me. You need to breath. Take a deep breath Jongin. Come on breath, breath. Match my breathing "

Taemin controlled his breathing to help his friend to breathe like him. Finally Jongin began to breathe again and falled asleep in his arms.

Key, Minho, Jonghyun and Onew arrived at the dorm. Taemin called them early crying to come home and they left the company immediately. When they arrived they entered in Taemin and Kai room to see Kai asleep with his head in Taemin side, who was sitting beside him brushing his hair with tears marks on his face. 

"What happened Taemin?" Jonghyun asked.

Taemin looked at his hyungs and told them what happened.

Onew left the room with his phone in his hand and the others sitted beside Kai and Taemin. Onew returned 10 minutes later. 

"I tried to call them but no one answered. So I called they're manager. It's seems that they can't talk now because they are in a fan sign. He said that I can talk to them later when they leave." 

"You don't think that Jongin thoughts are real, right?" Jonghyun asked.

"Of course no. The Exo members were close from the trainy days. They are just busy. You know how much the company like to work us." 

"But even if is real. Jongin will always have us. Forever." 

"Yeah but let's hope that nothing is real." 

The others nodded and continued to keep vigil until Kai will woke up again. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Why Minho needs to go too?"Jonghyun said." Today he was supposed to stay with Jongin. Plus Jongin didn't woke up yet. "

That is true. After he cried himself to sleep his fever has raised and he also didn't woke up. They called a doctor who told them that he overlooked himself with his emotions. Being sick is not unexpected that his fever has go up. And also the best thing is to sleep it off. So they told them to not worry if he will woke after a day or two.

"The CEO said that he needs to talk with all of you. It will not take more than an hour", they're manager said.

They're manager has come to pick them to take them to the company when he gave them the bad news that all of them needs to go.

"But what if he woke up when we are gone?" Taemin asked.

They're manager sighed then said.

"Look guys Jongin is old enough to stay alone. I think he will survive an hour without you. But if you are worried you can left him a note saying that you all need to go and Minho will come to him after an hour. "

"Fine." 

Kai woke and winced and his body exploded in pain and also is vision was dazzled. He looked around to see a tray with a cup with tea and a note. He picked the note and after his vision cleared he read it. 

_Jonginie,_

_We all needed to leave at the company because of a meeting with CEO. We decided to leave you a note in case you woke up before someone come home. The meeting will finish in an hour and after that Minho will be with you. If you are felling better after you woke up eat something, drink the tea Key left it for you and watch TV or do anything else. Remember to take your medicine if you are in pain. Be safe and don't do anything reckless. Remember Minho will be with you shortly after the meeting ends._

_Onew._

 

 

 Jongin smiled after he read the note because he knew that everything Onew has said was true. He get up from the bed slowly and took a shower that shooted his aching muscles. Then he changed his clothes, drink the tea and decided to take his medicine without eating something because he doesn't know if it will stay down. Onew said to not do anything reckless but he needs to confirm something badly. So he put some boots and a thick coat and left the dorm. 

______________________________________

Suho was at the dorm watching TV. Today he was free of schedule. But the others no. When they arrived home after the Fansign he checked his phone to see a lot of miss called phone calls from Onew and Jounghyun and after the others expression they too had miss called phone calls. He tried to call Onew after that but he didn't answer. All of them are worried for Kai and when Baekhyun told him that he agreed with Onew for Kai to stay at Shinee dorm he wanted to go and say that he will stay with his members. But he didn't because he knew that the others will be more suitable for taking care of they're second youngest.

 He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. He raised from the couch and when he opened the door the person collapsed in his arms. When he looked at the person his eyes widened.

"Kai!!"

______________________________________

Kai opened his eyes and could feel something wet on his forehead. Forgetting that he walked from Shinee dorm to Exo dorm he raised in sitting position and rubbed his eyes. The door opened and his eyes widened when he saw Suho entering with a tray.

"Kai thank goodness that you are awake. I was so worried for you." 

Suho put the tray on the bedside table and sited at the edge of the bed.

"You were?"

"Of course. You've been unconscious for two hours. Your fever was pretty high and I didn't know what happens."

"You could have know if you answered the phone than."

"About that. We were very busy and when I tried to call back no one answered."

"Yeah right. Before even if we're busy some would have answered the phone. Why don't you just admit it that you guys don't want me anymore."

"Don't want you anymore. How could you say that. We were very worried about you that pass days. How can you say that we don't want you anymore."

"Well you said with your own mouth that you want me to leave."

"I was angry. I didn't meant what said."

"Yeah right."

Kai struggled to get up from the bed but Suho took his wrist. 

"What are you doing. Stay here you are to weak to move."

"I want to go home. I've made a mistake coming here."

"What are you saying. This is your home. Plus you can't walk back there on foot."

"Not anymore. Call Minho-hyung and told him to pick me up."

"Very well than. If that what you want."

Kai looked as Suho left the room to call Minho. Soon Minho will come and pick him up an took him at his true home. 


	8. Chapter 8

Suho looked as Minho arrived and took Kai away from him, from Exo, and took him back to Shinee dorm. The place that Kai is calling home.

______________________________________

Arriving at Shinee dorm Kai closed himself in the bedroom ignoring Minho completely. He decided to leave the younger boy sometime to calm himself and decide to make some food.

Inside the bedroom Kai collapsed on the bed and began to cry. Why was he so stupid to go back there. 

"I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have gone there. If he was truly sorry than he wouldn't be angry."

Finally Kai manged to cry himself to sleep. Again.

______________________________________

Back at Exo dorm the others come back and Suho told them what happened. 

"Is sick?" Sehun asked. Than why did he left. If he collapsed when he arrived there is situation could have been worse. "

" Kai is very stubborn ", Suho said." He saw an opportunity to come here and he didn't hesitate. "

"Did you contact the others Shinee members?" Chanyeol asked.

"I talked with Minho when I told him to come here but when he arrived he didn't even looked at me. He took Jongin and left. After that I tried to call the others but they ignored my calls."

"Did Jongin really think that this isn't his home anymore?" Sehun asked.

"After Suho action I really think that he will that he doesn't want to be with us any more. If he really thinks that Shinee dorm is his home then they took care of him better than us." Baekhyun said looking angry at Suho.

"I tried to apologize but he was acting like he only wants me to provoke me, to make me angry."

"Because that's what he wanted", Kyungsoo said. "He wanted to provoke to see that everything you said was true and how your going to answer. If it's was true you wouldn't have been angry. But you got angry and he thinks that what you said are only lies. That's why he wanted to leave."

"No what?" Chanyeol asked.

"At this point I really don't know what to do anymore." Suho said worried that Kai will want to leave the group and join Shinee.

 ______________________________________

Minho entered in Kai and Taemin room with a tray with two plates of food and two cups of coffee. He put them on table and began to shake Kai awake.

Kai opened his eyes and looked to see Minho looking down at him, smiling.

"Come on. Wake up. I've brought you food."

"I'm not hungry."

"To bad because I don't give you a chance. You will eat because you need it."

Kai raised in sitting position and rubbed his eyes. Minho put a plate with mushed potatoes, meat and cucumber with cream in his lap then he took his own plate and sit beside him. 

"I'm sorry Minho-hyung."

"For what?"

"Despise Onew-hyung note where was write to not do anything reckless Ieft the dorm even if I was still sick."

"I'm not angry at you Jongin."

"You're not?"

"No. I admit that when I come home and you aren't in the room I got worried. Especially when I couldn't find you anywhere. When I was about to call the others Suho called me telling me to pick you up from your dorm. What I don't understand is why you got thee and more importantly why you wanted to leave? "

" I got there because I wanted some answers."

"Regarding your negative thoughts about your position in the band?"

"How do you know that?"

"We saw it on your face everytime we talk about Exo."

"You're right. And I wanted to leave because I provoked Suho and he got angry. When I was younger my oldest noona has make father and mother angry and they argued and they told her bad things. 2 days they apologized but she provoked them. But despise that they answered with kindness and everything was forgotten. Suho didn't do that. "

" Maybe he doesn't know about this. Not everyone one knows. "

"This is not true."

Minho and Jongin turned to see Jonghyun beside the door.

"When did you get here?" Minho asked.

"A few minutes ago. Enough to hear your conversation. 

 Jonghyun walked in the room and sit on a chair then continued.

"About the provoking thing. Every one knows about it. Me and my noona always argued and sometimes it's was bad enough that one of us was coming to the other to apologize and the other was provoking. My point is that everyone know that if someone provoking them when they come to apologize they want to know if that person care for them, love them or not. I can't say anything about Suho but I make a deal with you Jongin."

"What deal?"

"Tomorrow we all come with you to talk with the others. You can provoke them if you want. If they answer with anger than you come back with us and we will talk with Manger and CEO to make you an official member of Shinee."

"Really."

Both Jonghyun and Minho nodded smiling.

Kai smiled at them than said. 

"Thank you so much guys. "


	9. Chapter 9

The next day after breakfast the Shinee members and Kai left the dorm to Exo dorm. Minho has called Suho and asked him about they're schedule. He said that they're schedule will start at 10 and they will home in the morning. So here they are in the van on they're way to Exo dorm at 9 in the morning.

"How are you feeling Jongin?" asked Taemin.

"I'm felling much better. The fever has gone down. I still have a little nausea. But no headache or stomachache."

"What about your waist?"

"The pain has faded a lot. It's barely there."

"But is still there," Key said."You still have the week off so don't do anything stupid. Take the pills."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Onew put them in your bag."

Kai opened is backpack and took the bottle with pills and a bottle of water. He took two pills with the water then he put them back in the back.

"Good. The doctor sais that you should take them even if you suffer from minor pain."Onew said." With your problem you need to take them even at the slight pain if you don't want this to happen again. You understand? "

" Yes hyung. "

15 minutes later they arrived at Exo dorm and Suho opened the door when they arrived in front of it. They entered where they were great by the others.

"Hey Kai are felling better?" Sehun asked.

"I'm felling much better Sehun-ah. Thanks to Shinee.

"So they took good care of you." Baekhyun said. "Then I've made a good decision to let you with them."

"Yes. Thank you for it Baekhyun-hyung."

"Thank you for taking care of our member," Kyungsoo said to Shinee members. "We own you."

"No need," Jonghyun said. "Kai is like a family to us. So we didn't have a problem taking care of him. Plus we enjoyed his company."

"And you were to busy with your schedule,"Key said." Our schedule wasn't so full so we managed."

"That's why we thank you again," Chanyeol said. "Oh and me and the others wants to show you something. If you could follow us on the balcony will be great."

 They nodded and followed Chanyeol and the others on the balcony except for Kai and Suho.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Kai."

"Thank you. The others took good care of me."

"I know they did and I'm glad. I must say that you give me a great scare when you collapsed on yesterday."

"Really?"

"Of course. You are our member and our brother. We care about you and we've been worried about you these past days."

"Then why do you said that you want me to leave and Baekhyun accepted for Shinee to take me with them."

"I was angry. I didn't mean what I said. And Baekhyun accepted because we've got a busy schedules and we couldn't stay with you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok about that. I enjoyed staying with them more than two days. And I've never been angry I was just scared that you don't want me anymore."

Suho grasped Kai wrist pulling him towards him and hugging him. 

"Never say that again. We will always want you and the others. We will always be an family. All twelve of us."

"Thank you hyung. For everything."

Later after Kai thanked the Shinee members again and again, they left to the studio. The Exo members following suit a few minutes later. They took Kai with him but they didn't let him do anything as he was still in his week off. The others were happy to have Kai back and so was Kai. Happy to be back home to his family. Forever.

**End!!!**

**_______________________________________**

**That's it guys the end of the story. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. Please read my author note too because is important.**

**Bye**


	10. Author note

**I don't know yet who will be my next victim. But don't worry. I'm alive so that mens that they will be more kpop fanfiction.**

**But until then I will write an fanfiction from Kamen Rider W that I had it in my head for a while followed by a fanfiction from Mad Dog a Korean drama. I hope that if you are interested you will check them out.**

**Bye.**


End file.
